


Remaining Good Bend(y) Unfinished Concepts

by WhatIsThisNonsense



Series: Good Bend(y) AU [9]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Archived for notes, Art, Gore, Other, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatIsThisNonsense/pseuds/WhatIsThisNonsense
Summary: Two pitches and some art remaining for Good Bend(y) from it's cancelled development
Series: Good Bend(y) AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/708306
Kudos: 4





	1. Unfinished Pitches

Arc 4: Boss Ross

> **Among general supernatural shenanigans, Henry tries to get an actual Studio since he now owns the rights to The Lil' Darlin' Devil Show and these Toons deserve the limelight again.  
>    
>  Lots of budget issues and rights issues and Do We Buy The Old Studio And If Not What Do We Do With The Summoning Circles  
>    
>  Demon Variety Shows and little kid lemonade stands aplenty!  
>    
>  End with the official opening of Ross Studios**

  
  
  
Arc 5: Pitching A Fit

> **Okay we got Ross Studios  
>    
>  Now how do we do a cartoon when we have living cartoons. Especially since one is kinda dead.  
>    
>  Network pitchings, screen tests, using Bendy as a redesign test dummy and seeing if it'll actually work, figuring out a goddamn plot, and ALICE COMING BACK TO LIFE YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYY  
>    
>  The ending is everyone going to the movie theater for the premiere of The Movie, chattering excitedly in a hush to themselves, and then finally getting shushed when it starts, and Bendy and his friends are on the silver screen once more  
>    
>  And all is as it should be  
>    
>  (possible technical “end” of full stories)**


	2. Art

Trying to upload images onto AO3 is hellish and I hate it.


End file.
